<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Texts Are A Modern Form Of Letters If You Think About It by PrinceJakeFireCake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772345">Texts Are A Modern Form Of Letters If You Think About It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJakeFireCake/pseuds/PrinceJakeFireCake'>PrinceJakeFireCake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>aphrarepairweek2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>APH Rare Pair Week 2020, Awkward Flirting, Drunk Texting, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJakeFireCake/pseuds/PrinceJakeFireCake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Romania started it, and that's what Lithuania will stick with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lithuania/Romania (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>aphrarepairweek2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Texts Are A Modern Form Of Letters If You Think About It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>...I could've thought of something with actual letters... I could have... Really... Like, for real... <br/>No I couldn't</p><p>ANYway, one thing I've always loved about Hetalia is that you can basically ship any characters you want! If you have two characters that you like, you can ship them and probably find someone else who ships them, too. Lithuania and Romania have always been my favourite characters, so I have made them the wonderful ship of LietRo. Like LietGre, only LietRo because we all know, in our heart of hearts, that Lithuania tops-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was three o'clock in the morning when Lithuania's phone went off eight times in quick succession. He fell off his bed, fumbling for the phone, and ended up with a bloody nose when he face-planted on the floor, his phone falling on the back of his head immediately after. Holding his shirt to his face, he checked the messages.</p><p>They were all from Romania. Lithuania didn't remember ever giving him his number. Or permission to text him at three in the morning. Romania didn't even have the excuse of differing time zones, since they were in the same one.</p><p>Romania: OMG HAVE U EVR NoTICED THAT OUR NAMEs<br/>Romania: Rhyme<br/>Romania: ??/???<br/>Romania: Tha's super<br/>Romania: <br/>Romania: That's cool!<br/>Romania: We should be fiends<br/>Romania: What do u hink of bats????</p><p>Lithuania stared for a long, long moment. Eventually, he set his phone back down on his nightstand and left the room to deal with his bloody nose. Returning half an hour later, in clean clothes, he noticed that he had a new message.</p><p>Romania: we're in the same timezone, arent we</p><p>At least, he eventually realized his mistake. Lithuania went back to bed. He only laid there for five seconds before he felt a bit guilty and texted back.</p><p>Lithuania: Bats are cute.<br/>Romania: marry me</p><p>Lithuania snorted. </p><p>Lithuania: No<br/>Romania: maybe another tim then<br/>Lithuania: Are you drunk?<br/>Romania: no!!!!!!!<br/>Romania: &gt;:-O<br/>Romania: Owh Dare U!!!?<br/>Romania: drinking is ILLEGAL<br/>Lithuania: Just Googled, no it isn't.<br/>Romania: i mit b a littol drink<br/>Lithuania: Go to bed.<br/>Romania: :'-c<br/>Romania: the achohol will b sad<br/>Lithuania: The alcohol will get over it.<br/>Romania: do u think i could take over the world with blood magic<br/>Lithuania: Please, go to sleep.<br/>Lithuania: Please.<br/>Romania: kk, text u l8r babe ;-)</p><p>The next morning, Lithuania was in the middle of listening to Latvia and Estonia argue over shades of red, or something, when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He glanced at it. He was surprised to see another text notification from Romania. He hoped he didn't feel too guilty about the night before, with his drunken texts.</p><p>Romania: Yo, do you think A or O types for summoning the dead? Or, should it be the same blood type? O neg is universal donor, maybe that'd be better? </p><p>Lithuania didn't know how to answer that question.</p><p>Lithuania: This is Lithuania, not England or Norway.<br/>Romania: Yeah<br/>Romania: So, O neg? </p><p>It had only been around a minute. Lithuania still didn't know the answer to the question. What if it was important? What if he answered wrong? Would he have the shortest friendship in history, lasting only an hour?</p><p>Romania: BRB, O neg was the wrong type<br/>Romania: I'll text you after I'm done dealing with this pirate or whatevs<br/>Romania: I'll try A next time<br/>Romania: Thanks Lithuania</p><p>Lithuania didn't know how he'd helped. Had he helped? Was Romania just being nice? Was he never going to text again? Or, worse, was he going to text an even more confusing question? What if it was about blood? Lithuania had never been good with blood. He didn't know the first thing beside the basic types. Oh God, what if Romania's friendship was dependent on a knowledge of blood? </p><p>"Lithuania, are you hyperventilating?" Estonia asked, suddenly.</p><p>"I need to do research on blood types!" Lithuania exclaimed. "I don't even now what type will properly summon the dead!"</p><p>Lithuania left in a huff. Estonia and Latvia stared at where he'd been for a long time, trying to make what he said make sense. </p><p>"I know all of those words individually," Estonia muttered. "But, I don't know what they mean together."</p><p>Latvia nodded.</p><p>Lithuania was properly calmed down, had re-thought the plan of taking up Hematology, and was sipping on some tea that America had received from Japan only to give to him, when Romania texted again.</p><p>Romania: Do you think Moldova likes Russia more than me??????</p><p>The answer was immediate.</p><p>Lithuania: Impossible.<br/>Romania: Really? <br/>Lithuania: Really.<br/>Romania: Bulgaria never cheers me up like this. Thanks, Lithuania!!!!<br/>Romania: &lt;3</p><p>Lithuania was unsure, again, of how he'd helped. He'd been stating the obvious. It was impossible, when comparing Russia (whips and chains and creepy laughter) to Romania (bats and blood and fangs), to not prefer the latter. The fangs were cute. Lithuania was pretty sure that Romania was shorter than him, which was also cute. </p><p>Lithuania: You're definitely cuter.<br/>Romania: ??? I don't know how that helps, but thanks, I guess</p><p>Oh God, what if Romania didn't like being called cute? Lithuania wanted to throw himself into a lake. He pulled up where the nearest lake was, in fact, but was distracted by another text.</p><p>Romania: Just asked Moldova, she said the same thing!!! omg am I cuter than anyone else???</p><p>That was pretty easy.</p><p>Lithuania: Estonia<br/>Lithuania: Sweden<br/>Lithuania: Denmark<br/>Lithuania: Poland 50/50<br/>Lithuania: Estonia<br/>Romania: Hold up, what does that mean?<br/>Lithuania: ? It means you're cuter than Estonia<br/>Lithuania: I know he's my "little brother" and all but he's taller than me and that's just mean.<br/>Romania: No, I totally get that<br/>Romania: I meant the 50/50 thing<br/>Lithuania: Oh<br/>Lithuania: That just means you've got a 50/50 chance of being cuter than Poland<br/>Lithuania: It depends on the day<br/>Romania: That's fair</p><p>Lithuania was distracted from the conversation when he got a call. It was from Estonia. It took two hours to convince him that Lithuania had calmed down and no, a vampire didn't bite him. By the time Estonia was reassured, Lithuania had several meetings to go to.</p><p>It was late by the time Lithuania returned home. He wanted to just flop down on the bed and sleep for the rest of his life. Instead, he flopped down on his bed and looked at his phone.</p><p>The was a single message from Romania. It was a picture of him, at an awkward angle, holding a tiny bat swaddled in a little pink blanket. His eyes were squinting, almost shut, and his mouth was open to reveal a glimpse of his abnormally long canines. The sweater he was wearing was too big for him and had a visible hole in the shoulder.</p><p>Lithuania: Chnged m ind<br/>Romania: ???<br/>Lithuania: 100 chance be cute than Pol</p><p>Lithuania fell asleep before Romania could respond, but not before saving the picture to his phone. Romania, many miles away, had to hide his blush in his collar, earning him a confused look from Moldova.</p><p>They texted back and forth throughout the day. Romania sent pictures of castles and long stretches of land. Lithuania sent back a picture of his paperwork and a frowny face. The one time Lithuania did text him a picture of his landscape, an almost fairytale-esque lake surrounded by woods, Romania sent back a series of heart emojis and asked to marry him again, which was embarrassing enough that Lithuania didn't send any more, no matter how much Romania begged.</p><p>Romania: It's like a storybook!!!<br/>Romania: Send pics!!!<br/>Lithuania: Stop.<br/>Romania: Pics!<br/>Romania: Pics!<br/>Romania: Pics!<br/>Lithuania: I'm blocking your number.<br/>Romania: UnU<br/>Lithuania: Stop this at once.</p><p>Lithuania did, however, send him pictures of every fairy ring he saw, because Romania always responded after a few minutes of silence with a picture of cute dogs he saw. It was a good transaction.</p><p>Lithuania didn't see anything weird about his relationship with Romania until the day Poland came over to bug him, citing him acting distant lately as a reason for Lithuania to make him food. In the middle of cooking, another knock came on his door. Surprised, since he never got any visitors aside from Poland, Lithuania hurried to the door. He was worried Estonia had gotten into another fist fight or Latvia had tripped over another rock, only to find Moldova at his door.</p><p>Moldova stared at him expectantly. Lithuania nervously looked around. He didn't talk to many micro-nations.</p><p>"Um," Lithuania muttered. "Good afternoon?"</p><p>"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Moldova asked, tilting his head.</p><p>"Oh, well, Poland is here and I was making food-"</p><p>"I'd like some, please."</p><p>Lithuania was now cooking for three, Moldova and Poland both seated at the table behind him. Moldova's feet couldn't reach the floor. Poland was going through Lithuania's phone because he was an awful friend.</p><p>Lithuania finally set a plate of pierogi before them, sitting down and snatching his phone back from Poland. Moldova broke his silence.</p><p>"What are your intentions towards my brother?" he questioned.</p><p>Lithuania stared at him. Moldova stared back. Poland was laughing in the background, choking on the hot pierogi at the same time.</p><p>"I don't understand," Lithuania stated.</p><p>"Don't play stupid!" Moldova insisted, puffing out his cheeks. "I know you've been texting him all day! Are you after my brother's innocence?"</p><p>"His what?" Lithuania muttered, Poland falling to the floor with a thud in laughter. "I'm just Romania's friend, Moldova."</p><p>Moldova's eyes narrowed.</p><p>"Then why does he keep asking for pictures from you?" he interrogated.</p><p>"He wants to see more landscape," Lithuania replied.</p><p>"Landscape?" Poland giggled, winking.</p><p>Lithuania flicked him. </p><p>"He says the forests and lakes are pretty, don't be a perv," Lithuania huffed. </p><p>"He sent you a picture of Vladimir X," Moldova stated. "He doesn't show Vladimir X to just anyone."</p><p>"We're good friends," Lithuania offered, though he wasn't actually sure.</p><p>"Your name in his phone is Lithuani-babe."</p><p>"That's because your brother is weird."</p><p>Lithuania's phone rang, suddenly. The three of them looked at it. It was Romania. Lithuania answered, ignoring Poland's waggling eyebrows.</p><p>"Hello?" he asked.</p><p>"Whatever Moldova says is a lie!" Romania stated firmly in response. "It's Romania, by the way."</p><p>"I have caller I.D.," Lithuania told him.</p><p>"That's nifty," Romania replied, then quickly said, "Moldova wrote a note saying he was going to interrogate you. I just got back and saw it, whatever he tells you-"</p><p>"Is my name in your phone Lithuani-babe?" Lithuania asked, just kinda curious.</p><p>"Duh," Romania laughed. "If you put my name in as Romani-babe, it'd rhyme!"</p><p>"I told you I'm not going to put that in my phone," Lithuania sighed. "Moldova is just asking my intentions towards you."</p><p>"I told him I stole your number from Russia's phone," Romania whined. "Really, he should be questioning my intentions towards you."</p><p>"Stop," Lithuania ordered.</p><p>"Is Moldova okay?" Romania checked, because he was an obnoxious, doting older brother.</p><p>Lithuania glanced towards Poland and Moldova. They were watching intently, while stuffing their faces with pierogi. </p><p>"Moldova is eating," he told Romania. He moved the phone away from his ear to ask Moldova, "Did you get here okay?"</p><p>Moldova nodded, shoving several pierogi into his pockets.</p><p>"He got here fine," Lithuania continued into the phone.</p><p>"That's good," Romania chirped. "Do you want me to come get him? Or you could bring him here! We could have a slumber party and I could braid your hair and you could wear my clothes and-"</p><p>"Romania, what are your intentions towards me?" Lithuania questioned, instead of telling him that Moldova could get home fine on his own. Lithuania could see the knife in Moldova's pocket.</p><p>"I'm trying to woo you into being my boyfriend, obviously," Romania stated.</p><p>"By being obnoxious?" Lithuania suggested.</p><p>"Charming! You called me cute! I sent you pictures of Vladimir X! I don't show Vladimir X to just anyone, you know!" Romania whined.</p><p>"Well," Lithuania said, glancing at his calendar. "I'm free Sunday. You can charm me then."</p><p>"Really?" Romania chirped.</p><p>"Yeah," Lithuania replied, smiling a bit. </p><p>Romania rambled about what they could do. Lithuania was glad that Poland and Moldova had been too distracted fighting over food to hear him offer Romania a date. The joke was on Romania. While he'd been trying to woo Lithuania, Lithuania had been sneakily wooing him this whole time. And he was none the wiser.</p><p>Lithuania couldn't stop smiling as Romania talked about their upcoming date, humming appropriately at several options. Plan equals success.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>